vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
A witch is a person with the power to effect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). A witch can be either male or female, as they connect with the elements and forces of Nature, in order to practice sorcery. Description Humans who are genetically born with magical powers are called "witches". The origin of witchcraft remains a mystery, however it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead witches are the servants of nature as they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Magic Magic, or Witchcraft, is the power to effect change by magical means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a witch to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. Magic Powers *'Channeling:' The act of drawing extra forms of energy by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning a certain object, person, and/or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mediumship: '''The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing both future and past events by natural viewing. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mental influence. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting paranormal potions that contain supernatural properties. Tools *'Candles:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Grimoires:' A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones:' Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting magical potions. *'Talismans:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s power. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun and Moon Curse:' The Sun and Moon Curse is an extremely powerful spell that was bewitched onto Klaus, to prevent him from triggering his werewolf powers. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire over a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Original Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Fes Matos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Fes Matos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phasmatos Van Ex On Di Mox, Fero Audio.'' A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell': Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa!'' Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object.'' *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Body Preservation Spell':A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to deafen a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Original Vampire together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell:' ''Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos. Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis, Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos! Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis! ''A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell. *'Locator Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Suquita Segenis, Amentes Ase Nichan, Egapetos! ''A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell: Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Original Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Original can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: '''An Duca Tuas, Animos! ''A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Opening Spell: ''Fes Matos Vanex In Domo Hax, Fero Adio, Fes Matos Vanex In Domo Hax, Fero Adio''! " - An unsuccessful spell intended to open a coffin. *'Suicide Spell: “Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Cadaram. Sus Fes Matos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mehan Alis, Somos Susternam. Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Somos Susternam, Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors, Somos Susternam! Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors!”'' - A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'''Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Fes Matos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Fes Matos Ex Sonos!”'' - A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. *'Hunter-Creating Spell: '"Fes Matos Sintu Corpora, E It A Rero, Quest Ero Immortalis. Fes Matos, Victoris, E In Scipio Exu Ne Moris. Sintasia Sintu Corpora, Quest Ero Immortalis!" ''An incantation performed by a witch in the 12th Century which created The Brotherhood of the Five by binding them by fire. Weaknesses *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:''' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. All Known Witches Gallery Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg BonnieDevice.png Bonnie_mason.gif Bonnie_throw_Damon,_1.PNG Bonnie_telekinesis.png Bonniebootle.jpg 5gz042bv.jpg A5x3a5.jpg Tools Boxspell.png|Candles. EmilyBookCompass.png|Grimoire Moonstone.jpg|Moonstone. Crystal.png|Talisman. Trivia *According to Rebekah, if a witch is transformed into a vampire, their magical powers will vanish. As she would have been a witch if she wasn't turned into a vampire. **Witches share a special bond with Nature that allows them not only the ability to draw power but literally "feel" the Earth. Much like their magic, should a witch become a vampire, they lose their connection with the Earth as well. *Although male witches prefer to be "warlocks", it is not heeded as a necessity. *Damon Salvatore is responsible for the majority of the murdered witches throughout the series. *Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers were the only witches introduced in the novels. *Witches are naturally immune to forms of manipulation such as hypnosis or mind compulsion. It is possible this immunity does not include magical manipulation as Bonnie Bennett was able to successfully place Luka Martin under a hypnotic-like trance through a spell. *Witches are said to have reign on the Other Side. Though not fully explained, it's likely that witches can move freely within the realm as opposed to other supernatural creatures. See Also * List of Witches - a complete list of all witches who have appeared in the series. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Witches